


Our Version of Normal

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Beginnings of Polyamory, Domestic Discipline, Dominance, Fiona accepts her fate as their asexual girlfriend, Impact Play, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex, Spanking, Submission, bed sharing, lifestyle d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: Things have gotten a little complicated since Fiona and Rhys returned from the Vault of the Traveler. Rhys remains moody and insecure. Vaughn has no idea how to get Rhys to open up to him. Fortunately, Fiona intervenes.





	Our Version of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Polyamory is my Jam.

The bedroom was windowless. It was easier that way to balance out the fact that sleeping did not always mean darkness and darkness did not always mean sleep. Vaughn’s Retro Atlasio watch dinged quietly to inform him it was 6:45 A.M. He quieted the alarm and reached over to nudge Rhys. “Bro. Wake up.”

“Why?” Rhys whined before going motionless again.

“You _gotta_ get up.” Vaughn responded.

“No.” The cyborg rolled onto his stomach and tried to fall back asleep.

Vaughn chuckled. “Yes. You told me you wanted to be up by now, so go.”

Fiona assisted from Rhys’ other side by yanking his blanket off of him and out of his reach. “ _Go_. you promised Gortys… You hurt her feelings, and I will murder you.”

Things between the three of them had become pleasantly complicated after weeks of more or less living and sleeping together. Collectively, they had not discussed the situation. As she was no cock block, Fiona made time for them to be alone together so they could satiate their needs, but every night she came and slept by them.

“Ugghhh.” Rhys sat up and tried to force his eyes to stay open. “Okay, I’m up.” A little whining noise followed that made the other two roll their eyes.  

Vaughn sat up as well, his hand moving to slide up and down Rhys’ T-shirt covered back.  “This is what you get for saying ‘Yes’ without fully understanding what you’re agreeing to. You can sleep in late tomorrow.”

Rhys cleared his throat of phlegm, “Yeah… It’ll be good. Hanging with Gortys and my man LB is always fun.” he yawned and stretched out both his arms before rolling metal shoulder in a circular motion to alleviate the strain it caused. “I’m going to have a shower. I’ll bring my stuff with me and just get dressed downstairs.” He had to crawl down the length of the bed  to the bottom to escape from it.

“Don’t forget to eat.” Vaughn reminded as Fiona inch wormed her way closer to him and his body warmth.

“I’ll stop by the central kitchen and grab food. I promise.” He yawned again and went to pack his duffel bag.

“Thank you.” Vaughn said as he put an arm around Fiona. “I’ll be here. Just going to work out. Eat something easy up here and work on a little project I started when you two were still gone.”

Fiona put her arms around Vaughn and huddled against him, “I’m going to force Vaughn to stay in bed so I can I can be warm until Sasha and I make a little trip up to Hollow Point.”

Rhys opened his wardrobe and grabbed a suit along with a bag of toiletries to take down to the showers. “Be careful, please, Fi? You’re … completely and obviously wanted there.”

“Not anymore.” Fiona beamed, “Sasha convinced everyone that I’m dead, and took all my wanted posters down. But… I don’t plan on causing more trouble there. There’s no immediate need, after all. I’ll be incognito.”

Rhys laughed at that, “That’s amazing. Here's to faking your own death. Alright, I’ll see you later, Vaughn and you whenever you get back, Fi. Travel safe. Love you both.”

“Bye!” Fiona said cheerfully. “Love you too.”

“Ditto. Have fun, bro!” Vaughn waved him off.

Rhys slipped out of the bedroom and shortly after that was gone from the apartment.

Vaughn lay back down and stretched out on his back.

Fiona stayed curled around him, moving her pillow so it rest on his shoulder. Her body was cuddled flush with his compact body. Her eyes closed again like she might fall back asleep.

Vaughn was fine with that. It was the weekend. Even if he fell back asleep for a while it would not really bother his day plans too much.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Fiona asked him after a long pleasant lull of quiet cuddling.

With a chuckle, Vaughn nodded his head. “Yeah, Sure… I mean, you’ve been sleeping in my bed a few weeks now. When you’re not around we call you ‘our girlfriend’ So yeah. Can’t get much more personal, can it?”

“Your girlfriend?” He looked vastly amused by that, “Really?”

“I never expected, especially as a gay man, to have an asexual girlfriend... but here we are - cuddling on a Saturday morning.” He smiled open fondness at con woman.

Fiona grinned at him. “That’s fair, I suppose. Just don’t expect me to like cook or clean for you.”

A fake gasp came from Vaughn, “What sort of chauvinist do you think I am? Also, I wouldn’t trust you to cook. Now Sasha... She can cook. Those grilled cheeses with the egg on top. Awesome. Anyway, what’s on your mind?”

“Why haven’t you spanked Rhys yet?” Fiona looked up at him, her green eyes curiously wide. “Because he's going to be insufferable until you do it.”

“Oh my God.” Vaughn replied in a deadpan voice, knowing that his face was going instantly into a deep blush.  

“I told you it was personal, but he's still a hot  mess and I'm kind of worried about him.”

“So you know,” Vaughn squirmed just a bit. “You know about all of that?” It would be nice if Rhys would warm him about these things.

“There's not a lot that we don't know about each other. We talked a lot. Also it's not like you guys are really subtle about it.” Her eyes rolled, “You slapped his ass and sent him to your room that one time.”

Vaughn really had not expected his morning to take such a mortifying turn. “Touché. So uh… he explained it, right? That I'm not cruel or… you know… abusive? I love him.”

With a reassuring smile, she said, “I know you guys are weird, but consensual. I understand. That’s why I'm here, _as your girlfriend_ , telling you that Rhys is like pining away feeling guilty about how we disappeared. You need to fix him. Honestly, it's kind of funny what a stereotype you guys are.”

“How do you figure?” Vaughn wasn’t sure if he should start being offended or not.

Fiona’s green eyes flashed as she looked at him, “The corporate big shot that spends his off time getting flogged to balance out the pressures of his high power job… and the mild mannered accountant that becomes wicked Dominant to get out of the frustrations with his.”

“I haven’t been mild mannered since I came to Pandora… but I see your point.” He sighed. “I… honestly haven’t known what to do with him since you’ve been back. You guys… were so traumatized…  it’s been hard work enough just getting you both comfortable and functional. I didn’t want to do too much too soon… and I… didn’t want him to think I was mad at him. I’m not mad.”

“He wants you to be.” She observed. “I’m sorry to butt in like this. It’s probably not my place.” She let him go and withdrew her limbs under her blanket.

“Don’t be… I’d never be upset with you for looking after him.” He reached out a hand and laid it on her shoulder. “I just wish he’d talk to me. I told him… that he can talk to me about anything he wants or needs. I’m trying.” Vaughn insisted, struck with a sudden pang of pain at the thought that he might be going about things the wrong way.  

Fiona’s voice was low and soothing, “I don’t think… it’s you. I think it’s him. We’re both still trying just to get our footing outside of … the Vault. It’s just hard for him to talk about it. That and he’s also _still_ carrying the weight of what happened to Helios.”

“He’s talking to you,” Vaughn observed with a hint of sulkiness in his voice.

“Come on, Vaughn. Don’t be jealous or… whatever it is you’re doing. He talks to me because we were alone together for a long, long time and of course it's going to be easier for him to talk to me. We were never separated.”

“No, no,” Vaughn protested, “It’s not jealousy, I promise. It’s… frustration. "I’ve tried to hard to be understanding and accommodating for him in the… incredibly short amount of time we’ve actually spent in each other’s company as a couple. Why can’t he trust me?”

Fiona frowned and splayed her hand on his chest. “He just wants you to make the first move. Get things back to normal. Well - your kinky ass version of it, anyway.” She shrugged her shoulder and finally sat up, drawing away from him, “That’s part of why I’m going out to Hollow Point. I do have a few bits of business to handle. I wanna see Athena and Springs… and… I want to give you guys your bedroom back. Get things back to normal there, too.”

Vaughn grabbed her hand and squeezed it in his own as he shifted to sit up, cross legged at her side. “I appreciate that. We probably could use a couple days alone.”

“Rhys and I need to learn to be separate functional adults again.” Though she did not sound really overly thrilled about it.

“I suppose… but you need to know, Fi… no matter what, You’re always welcome to come stay with us. We haven’t talked a lot yet about what you and Sasha plan to do now, but we’ll always keep you a room here. And if you’re… lonely… you’re always welcome to share our bed. Rhys loves you. _I_ love you too. I’m not… actually… joking about the girlfriend thing.”

Fiona hugged him, impulsively, “I know, Vaughn. I… uh guess you probably already realize this… but I love you too. It’s been… really… nice.  It's going to be hard to get used to a little separation, and not Just from Rhys... but if you mess him up good enough I’m sure he'll be alright.”

“Are you going to be okay?” He hugged her back. She smelled good, like the floral perfume Sasha had given her as a welcome back present. Impulsively his lips pressed to her cheek.

“Sasha will be with me.” She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

When he released her he said with a shy smile. “So… I'll take care of him today. Hopefully, it'll put an end to him feeling so down.”

“And I'll see you both in a few days. You won't even miss me.”

“I find that incredibly hard to believe.”

*     *     *     *     *

The afternoon was spent exactly as he had told Rhys. He worked out, ate a healthy meal, and spent several hours sending notes and commentary to the team working with him on the design for the new Atlas facility he had been planning since Rhys and Fiona’s disappearance. It was going to be a fortress to keep out Pandora’s less savory elements so Atlas could have a chance to grow and flourish.

Vaughn had a data pad open on his lap as Rhys walked through the door. “Hi, sweetheart… did you have a nice time?”

Rhys took off his suit jacket and slung it onto a hook. “Yeah. It was a lot of fun. Did you enjoy your morning?”

“I did… It was relaxing.” Vaughn patted the seat of the couch next to him. “Come and sit by me.”

“Okay.” Rhys smiled and settled next to Vaughn, who put an arm around him and pulled him close.

“I’m glad you’re home now. I wanted to talk to you.” He kept his tone warm and casual.

“Yeah?” Rhys said, unsure.

Vaughn’s fingers reached caressed the underside of Rhys’ chin before starting to work on the buttons of his waistcoat.  

Rhys looked down at the hands that were starting to strip him, “What… what’s this? Is this a _good_ talk or a … _bad_ talk.”

“Ultimately, good.” Vaughn chuckled with a reassuring smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Rhys’.

It calmed Rhys to be kissed with such tenderness. He lifted his hands to put them around the smaller man and Vaughn pulled him into his presence. When Vaughn’s lips finally pulled away Rhys noted, breathily, “That’s not talking.”

“No.” Vaughn chuckled and sat back to unbutton his shirt now. “We need to talk about how you’re feeling.”

“I’m feeling fine…” Rhys lied instinctively.

Vaughn gave him a dead eyed expression that conveyed a perilous level of annoyance. “That’s not the truth.” He pushed Rhys’ shirt off of his handsome shoulders, revealing bare skin and blue ink except where it was obscured by an almost sheer tank top. “I’d like you to try again.”

Rhys tried to look away in silence. Such tactics had worked in the weeks since he had returned, so it was natural for him to return to them.

Vaughn leaned his head in close and rubbed his the bridge of his nose against Rhys jaw and pecked a kiss on his face. “Try again, gorgeous. Talk to me. I feel like you’re trying to put up a wall to keep me out.”

“No…” Rhys turned to face him. “I'm not trying to… I don’t… want that. I just… it’s like… _Aaaaaurrrrrrgh_ ,” Rhys made it sound like a death rattle. “You know?” He tacked on helpfully, like that would clear everything up.

Vaughn’s brows furrowed in confusion, “No, I really don’t.”

A sigh drifted from Rhys’ lips and he said, “I feel… _bad_.”

“Bad how?”

Rhys closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, “Like I am such an asshole.”

At least they seemed to be getting somewhere now. Vaughn fell easily into the role of counselor. “Why do you feel like that?” He dropped Rhys’ shirt off the back of the couch and let his hand rest on the junction his lover’s neck and shoulder.

“I’ve been talking to people… since I’ve been back. I’ve been hearing how…hard it was for you.” His brown and golden eyes both squinted from the physical effort of trying not to get too emotional. “And I feel like… maybe I fucked up too bad this time.”  

“Frankly, it _was_ hard for me to have you vanish. It was _so_ hard. Super hard! I blamed myself. I blamed you. I blamed this alien-artifact packed garbage-planet! I got through it though, because we have good friends. Yvette helped look after Sasha and I. We helped each other deal with the loss… but it’s over now. You’re back with me and _nothing_ has changed between us.”

“I was afraid it had.” Rhys murmured. “Things haven’t been the same since I’ve been back. You treat me like I’m made of glass.”

Vaughn tried not to let his consternation show. “Rhys… I knew… you probably felt guilty about what happened, but you’re dealing with so much that I didn’t want to start up anything you weren’t ready for. I figured when you were ready to talk, you’d come to me… but then Fiona this morning tells me that in her enlightened opinion she thinks you need your ass beat.” He was unable to stop the smirk from creeping across one side of his lips.

“God damn it, Fiona.” Rhys closed his eyes as his face reddened. “I told her not to say anything… auurrrghhhh! I’m sorry. I was working up to talking to you. It’s just that… I mean I…”

Not wishing to see him flounder, Vaughn interrupted, “I get it. You’re going through things I don’t understand. But, bro you _gotta_ come to me from now on. Even when it’s hard. Even when you don’t want to. You shouldn’t have to work up to it.” He made sure to look Rhys in his eyes, using one hand to cup his cheek.

“I know.” Rhys agreed pressing his face against Vaughn’s hand. “I just love you so much, and I keep putting you through hell.” His voice became faint as he all but begged for reassurance, “Maybe I’m too _much_ trouble.”

Vaughn’s smile, his words firm and insistent, “I love you. No matter what happens... you will never be too much for me to handle. Clearly, it’s time for me to put you through a little hell of your own.” His hand moved up to Rhys’ shoulder and squeezed it. “And prove to you that I don’t think you’re made of glass.”

Rhys closed his eyes, “Thank you, baby. I’m sorry… that it's been hard for me to talk… please forgive me. Please… help me.” His eyes again opened, mismatched and glorious in their rich brown and honeyed gold.

Vaughn wanted him to feel the need and possessiveness with which he kissed him.

Rhys’ mouth opened for him like a flower in the presence of the sun and they spent a long moment, kissing and holding each other.

When their lips  parted, the bearded man said, “You know I will. I’d move mountains for you.”

In that moment things changed. Vaughn pointed at his feet and spread his legs to make a spot for Rhys to kneel. His pale eyes went half lidded as eyed his lover. “Down.” His voice was all authority now.

Rhys all but melted off of the couch and onto his knees, crawling on them until he was between Vaughn’s legs. His hands rested on those muscled thighs and he looked up into his eyes with surrender written in his own.

Vaughn’s right hand reached out to stroke his chestnut hair. It was stiff with product but still somehow remained silky to the touch. “Oh Rhys, my love, I’m going to purge you of all that guilt you’re hanging on to. If the only way that I can get through to you is with suffering, then pain will be my medium.” His grin was positively wicked as he said,  “and your ass my canvas.”

Rhys shifted forward so he could wrap his arms around Vaughn’s middle and press his face against his chest. “Thank you, Sir,” His whole body was trembling.

Vaughn rubbed his back with both hands. “That’s a good, boy. Now promise me you’ll try to talk to me when you are down… and also that you will never go running off into another dimension without me again.”

Rhys pulled back enough to emit a shaky bit of laughter and whispered, “I promise, Sir.”

Vaughn’s leaned down and his  fingers grabbed for the hem of the undershirt and slid it up Rhys’ back.

The cyborg lifted his arms, eager to be accommodating.

Vaughn looked down over his fiancé's tattooed skin while discarding the shirt on the floor. “You need a collar.” He observed, “A nice red, leather collar with a silver O ring in the middle.” With light fingers he drew a trail across the other man’s neck.

A soft sigh, almost a moan, was the only response.

“How do you feel about that?” Vaughn sat back and relaxed on the couch. It wasn’t just Rhys that needed this. Vaughn knew that now. It pleased him beyond words to be looking down at down at Rhys once more.

Rhys puffed up his cheeks and blew out a breath, “Oooh. I am… _really_ hard now. I’d love one, sir, but, holy shit, I didn’t know you were _that_ kind of kinky.”

Vaughn put one foot up on Rhys’ shoulder, before casually crossing his other leg over it. “You may like ropes… but I’ve always been more of a... leather guy.”

Rhys, responded to the weight by straightening and going still, but the smile on his lips wavered, threatening to burst into laughter. “You’ve never worn much.” It was like he was not quite sure he believed his partner.  

“I was an accountant.” Vaughn chuckled, “What was I supposed to do? Show up to the office in leather pants and a chest harness? I think you had to be in upper management before meetings worked like that.”

Rhys chuckled but kept his shoulders squared to keep Vaughn’s feet as still as possible.

The blood was running straight to Vaughn’s cock and it grew quickly tight against his pants. That was exactly the response he was looking for. Vaughn grinned. “Good boy. I like that you’re just prepared to be my footstool on command.”

Rhys smiled shyly. “I would do anything for you, too. I worship you, sir.”

The shorter man moved his legs to the floor and rose abruptly. His hands stretched out to Rhys, who took his help to rise. When he was standing he unfastened Rhys belt and pulled it from its loops. “We're might need this, hmm?”

Rhys looked down at him, “Yes Sir.” He watched while Vaughn set the belt on the back of the couch and moved to unfasten his pants. He clasped his robot wrist with his left hand behind his back.

“You're never going to be too much trouble for me.” He dropped Rhys’ slacks to the ground.

Rhys smiled as he lifted his feet to step out of them. He was wearing a pair of goldenrod colored boxers. His socks, held up by black garters, were yellow with green dollar signs.

“Cute socks.” Vaughn said with his lips pulling into a smile. “I’ll let you keep them.” He fingers went into the waistband of the boxers and slid them down as well. “But _these_ have _got_ to go.” He kissed Rhys’ clavicle.

“I’m nervous,” Rhys admitted as he stood with his hand clasped behind his back still.

“Good.” Vaughn took hold of his lover’s jutting cock and squeezed it in his palm. It was time to work himself up into the right mindset. With his voice low and threatening he growled, “You _should_ be nervous. This is going to _hurt_ . I have _months_ of pent up anguish to vent on you.” He forced Rhys to meet his eyes as by pulling uncomfortably on his erection if he tried to look away. “Not to mention that I’m reaaaaaaaally not happy with you avoiding talking to me. So get ready… cuz I’m going to spank your ass so hard you’re going to need a to use my standing desk for a week, Rhys. Do you hear me?”

“Yes Sir.” Rhys’ jaw pulled taut in an anticipatory frown.

Vaughn’s other hand reached around to smack against Rhys’ bare ass cheek. It connected with a loud clap and jiggle of flesh.

Rhys grimaced harder but stayed put. The hand on his dick became painfully tight before Vaughn released him.

Vaughn’s hand reached up for the back of his neck, guiding him to stand at the back of the couch and then folding him over it.

Rhys braced his hands down on the cushion. From this position it was hard to reach his hands back and try to prevent what was about to be given. It was also shameful to have his ass so high and exposed and his head down low.

“You keep your hands down. I don’t want to hurt them, but I can tie them if we need to.”

“I will, Sir.”

His hand connected again with Rhys’ behind. For the first dozen or so wallops he was slow and deliberate, interspersing pain with soothing caresses and tantalizing rubbing.

It was not having the desired effect as Rhys began to squirm, rubbing his throbbing dick against the back of the couch.

Vaughn frowned at the lewd motions and slapped him again with all the strength he could muster in his arm. It hurt his palm fiercely but it was worth it for Rhys’ reaction.

He jolted over the edge of the couch and grasped at the edge of the cushion. “Ahhhhaaahhaa,” He shouted as his feet launched him up onto his tiptoes.

“You’re enjoying this too much. I need to fix that. Stay still.” Another slap and Vaughn moved down the hall to the bedroom.  

Rhys stayed silent and waiting. His cheeks already had a blotchy pinkness to them, reddest where he was slapped the hardest.

Vaughn returned and gripped Rhys by the back of his neck, “Up, boy, and face me.”

Rhys pushed his arms up and straightened, turning to face the other man. In his hand he held a hairbrush and a cock ring.

He hairbrush he dropped  on the couch seat. “If you get to come tonight, it will be only with my permission.”

“Yes sir.”  Rhys looked sad, but nodded his agreement.

In his heart of hearts Vaughn already knew he would let him find release… eventually, but it was better to give him the illusion that he was mean a enough master to consider leaving him unsatisfied. That wasn’t what was called for now. They needed this penance to end in pleasure so that they could work on reforging the bond that had been dented by the long separation.

“Good,” He said he once again took a hold of Rhys by his dick.

Rhys watched with a small pout as Vaughn slid the end of the adjustable cock ring over his erection and cinched it at the base, a bead sliding into place to keep it pulled too tight to allow for ejaculation.

One of Vaughn’s hands snatched up his earlobe painfully, forcing him to walk hunched over.

Vaughn hauled him to the front of the couch where he sat down before pulling his tall lover across his lap. Rhys started to settle into position when Vaughn grabbed him by both ankles and started to spread his legs. “Hands on the floor”, he said, spreading his legs so Rhys could place his hands between them. “That’s it my boy. Like a wheelbarrow, nice and spread open for me to give you what you need.”

Rhys rested on his elbows, his forearms spread out before him. His face was close to the floor that he rested his face on his arms. His thighs crossed over Vaughn’s so that his shins rested against the back of the couch.

Vaughn took a moment merely to enjoy the view. His hands stroked over Rhys’ thighs a while before sliding up onto his cheeks. His palm flattened and he smacked down on the ass in his lap. “This is nice and comfortable for me… I could sit this way for hours.” He slapped Rhys hard again. He slapped him with alternating hands on each cheek and Rhys like he were playing hand drums.

Rhys responded with a soft moan as they fell in rapid succession. He tried desperately not to squirm.

“Don’t you ever do something like this again, do you hear me?” A sharp blow punctuated his point.

“Ow…. I promise Vaughn. I just got carried away.” Rhys gasped and shifted his hips.

Vaughn said, “I know. You get wrapped up in the moment. But you need to learn to control yourself.” He snatched the hairbrush and flipped it around to the smooth side. His other hand grabbed a hold of Rhys’ thigh. He lined up a blow, hitting him quite squarely on his left cheek.

Rhys toes curled in their decorative socks, “I’m sorry.”

The brush tapped the other cheek before Vaughn pulled his arm back and landed a painful blow with a flick of his wrist, “You’re sorry now, aren’t you? A sorry, sad boy getting a good hard spanking.”

Rhys rested his forehead on the rug. “Yes, Sir… Thank you, sir.”

“Thank me for what?” Vaughn snapped the wood against one cheek and than the other, focusing the majority of his aggravation right on the underside of his cheeks. First one side was struck, than the other, and so on until he came to the sixth stroke in the set. That was time for a pause, for him to rub the smooth varnished surface of the brush across the red skin and give Rhys a chance to get in some breaths and compose himself again.

“For disciplining me, sir.” His body was trembling in pain and anticipation of the next set.

Vaughn began a new set of blows, “You're welcome boy. There will be plenty more where this comes from. I'm going to have to keep you nice and sore so you don't forget for a good long time not to wander off.”

Rhys tried to stay still but the sting his disciplinarian packed into every blow made him want to thrash out in his agony. He heaved a whining sigh of relief when the sixth swat fell again. “I won't wander off! I'll stay by your side! You can tie me there!”

“Don't tempt me… because I’ve thought about it.” The brush tapped against Rhys’ ass to signal it was time to start again. Six licks of the brush followed. Each was given with a supple twist of the wrist to really spank him with resounding force.

Rhys groaned, grunted and hissed. His knees drew tight against Vaughn’s thighs. When the last had fallen and there was a moment of rest he slumped down. “Sir?” he said with a shaky voice as his ass quivered in pain.

“Yes, my boy?” Vaughn asked as he set the brush aside a moment and focused both hands on rubbing the smacked skin.

“I’m… afraid I might kick you…”

Vaughn gave a soft chuckle. “Such a good boy. Concerned with my well being,” he cooed. “Let’s get your legs on the ground and I’ll secure you nice and tight with some rope so you can thrash all you need to… because we are sooo far from done. Go ahead, climb down.”

Rhys whispered, “Yes, Sir.” He crawled forward with his hands before carefully moving his knees to the ground. He got up quickly and offered his hands to help his partner up.

Vaughn took the help, though it was not needed. He made sure to fix Rhys with a pleased smile. “You’re so sweet and polite. It’s … so charming.”

Rhys lips were pulled into a rictus of pain until Vaughn spoke. His well groomed eyebrows raised slightly and his lips pulled into a small grin of pleasure, though he seemed a little reserved and sad. “Thank you, Sir. I had… so much time to think.”

Vaughn listened as he took him by the wrist and lead him into the bedroom. “Yeah? Tell me about it.” His other hand snatched up the brush and belt to bring them along.

“There’s still so much I can’t remember… but… I remember thinking about you so much… talking to Fiona… endlessly… about you.”

“Hah… yeah. You… could have warned me that.” Vaughn blushed in memory of the awkward conversation as he guided Rhys to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I wanted to,” Rhys’ voice sounded weak, “I just… didn’t know how to make myself… ” He squirmed in his seat.

“You just needed me to give you a little push.” Vaughn smiled down at him tenderly as he lay the belt and brush on the bed, before turning to step over to the dresser to fetch the bundle of indigo rope.

“Yeah. I guess… I just mean to say that… I… missed you so much. The need to get back to you, and Fiona’s company… was all that kept me going. I’m… sorry I hurt you and left you. I’d never do it willingly. I fucking _adore_ you.” His eyes filled suddenly with tears that swiftly spilled down his cheeks.

Vaughn clutched the rope in one hand as he grabbed Rhys tightly by the back of his hair and used it to kiss him on the lips with ardent passion. When he pulled back he still had his fingers wrapped in Rhys’ hair. “I adore you too. And I want to take you so badly… but we both know you need this. Arms behind your back, forearm to forearm.”

Sniffling, Rhys nodded and moved his arms behind his back so his wrists could be bound together. “Yes, Master.”

Vaughn made short work of it, looping the rope about both wrists to keep them snugly bound out of the way. “When you were gone I was too depressed to even touch myself. But I’d spend hours trying to remember what you felt like… smelled like… tasted like. I’d try remember every time we fucked and try to go over it in every detail.” Short work was made of binding Rhys’ wrists. “But damn… you can’t make love to a memory.”

Desperation shivered in Rhys’ eyes. He plead, like in prayer, “Please, Sir… Hurt me… use me _any_ way you want to. I’m _yours_.” He sniffled softly.

Sitting heavily on the bed, reached out and dragged Rhys over his lap. One of his short legs shifted out to trap both of Rhys’ long legs between them. “Buck up, big boy.”

Rhys swallowed and dangled over his lover’s knee with head dipped low, anxiously waiting for the pain.

The warm up was over. This was the real thing. Vaughn wasn’t interested in being slow or measured any more. Ten times the brush rose and fell. Vaughn enjoyed deepening the shades of red on his skin. He enjoyed the way Rhys’ muscles flexed and moved as he struggled at his bonds as he cried out.

Ten more blows landed sharply, with so little time between them that Rhys was fighting hard at his bonds, but there was no leverage for him to free himself. His breath became rapid and  gasping.

Vaughn let him have one last break to breathe and whine.

When he calmed his movement and got in a few good breaths, Vaughn began again. He spanked him hard and fast, no longer bothering to keep mental count or pause to let him adjust to the pain. Every inch of his ass from the tops of his cheeks down to his thighs were fair game for the clap of the brush.

At last, his submissive love broke into a wailing sob which trailed off only with the loss of his breath before gasping and resuming.

Vaughn set his jaw and slowed himself, only slightly, but disciplined him with every bit as much intensity. The terrible paradox was that it broke his heart and aroused him deeply to make Rhys cry like this. After they were finished he would be so pliable, so ready for sweet reconciliation.

Rhys hung his head down and wept freely, tears dripping down onto the bed and floor. He stopped struggling and gave over to the freedom of cathartic grief. His muscled shoulders shook with his cries.

A few more blows were landed on Rhys’ battered cheeks, just to drive the point home.

“We’re done,” Vaughn announced with finality as he dropped the brush on the night stand. “You let go of all that pain and regret. Yeahhhh. My good boy. My sweet boy. I love you Rhys…” He caressed Rhys’ back between his shoulders and down his arms until he patted his tied wrists.

Rhys pushed his face as hard as he could into the mattress to stop howling so audibly.

Once he had had a few moments to cry it out, Vaughn lifted Rhys up and settled him on his stomach near the middle of the bed.

He immediately buried his face back into mattress.

The short man rose to pull off his T shirt and drop his pants. With a low voice he crooned, “I’m going to fuck you right now.” He snatched the lube out of the nightstand.

The whole of the tall man’s body seemed to tense and shift before relaxing. His legs spread as a silent invitation even as he was still deep in the throws of sobbing.

Vaughn climbed back onto the bed, kneeling, and uncapped the lubricant. He poured it, rather liberally, over his boy’s marked ass and started to rub it all over before his two forefingers delved into the cleft to prepare him. Fingers pushed insistently inside and he readied Rhys for his entry.

The digits were withdrawn from Rhys before he poured more lube on his palm so that he could glide his hand up and down his own shaft to coat it. Carefully, he helped Rhys to his knees and looked into his wet eyes. They were red and puffy; his long lashes blinking through his tears. How one man could look so beautiful even has he cried with snot running down his from his nose was a mystery.

Vaughn pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the circular port on the side of his temple and then his hair. The other man’s skin was warm, but his metal arm still felt cool to the touch.

In turn, Rhys’ wet lips pressed Vaughn’s neck. The tension in all his muscles relaxed all at once as he pressed himself against Vaughn.

When Vaughn pulled back he steadied the other with a hand on his shoulder while his other went to unfasten the cock ring. When it was removed he threw it over to the night stand.

A gentle moaning sob came from Rhys with the realization that he was not going to be denied his pleasure.  “Thank… thank you, Sir.”

With a dazzling smile, Vaughn said, “Welcome, baby…” He sat back against the headboard and stretched his legs out before beckoning to Rhys with a crooked finger, “Come here. Time to make it up to me.” He jammed a few pillows behind his back to make himself more comfortable as he reclined.

Vaughn’s eyes followed Rhys’ every movement as he slowly crawled forward on his knees. The way his arms were bound forced him to push out his chest so those glorious bare and tattooed pectoral muscles bulged enticingly.

When he got close, Vaughn’s helped to steady Rhys as the tall man stretched one leg over him to mount him.

Vaughn wasted no time in guiding his cock up against Rhys’ body.

Without needing any prompting or commands, Rhys relaxed himself slowly sank onto the well lubed erection.

The delicate lines of his lips seemed especially erotic to Vaughn in the moment. He watched those lips as they quivered, tightened and relaxed. His eyes were wide open, the cybernetic left glowing with faint golden light. “Ahhhh….Ahhhhh…. Ahhh.”

Strong arms on his hips helped Rhys as he stretched up and pushed down, moving his body awkwardly at first before he fell into rhythm with his lover.

“Look at me.” Vaughn commanded as his stormy blue eyes searched for Rhys’ as their bodies writhed against the duvet.

Rhys looked down, trusting Vaughn to keep him steady. Everything about him seemed so submissive and obedient as he sniffled, “Yes, S-sir.”

“You’re so hot, all kinds of… _wrecked_.” Vaughn was not aware with how he himself looked. His bun was falling out and he was smiling up at his boy blissfully. Over and over he bucked his hips up, driving himself deep up into his partner.

Rhys grinned a little, starting to enjoy the pain as it blended into pleasure. “I’m gross,” He moaned, though he was meeting the thrusts hard, greedy with need.

“Shhhhh. You’re beautiful.” He dropped one hand from his boy’s hip to grip his waiting cock.

Rhys’ eyes closed and he moaned louder as he pressed himself down. They were shocked open again when Vaughn’s hand left his other hip to slap his raw ass.

“I _said_ … _look at me_.” Vaughn’s voice was low and threatening.

“Owww...ahhhh...ahh. Yes Sir! Yes Sir!” He gave a sniffling pout  as he looked down at Vaughn again. Precome seeped from the slit at the head of his cock as the bandit king kept expertly jerked it.

“You’re going to come for me. Aren’t you?”

Rhys’ head nodded and he kept his gaze down, “Yes sir… oh God… I love you.”

Vaughn said, “You are so hot. Rhys, I love you so much.”

Rhys Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. He was no longer crying and the sweetly debauched noises that came out of him were music to Vaughn’s ears.

At last he shuddered, his ass tightening around Vaughn’s cock as he came into the man’s hand, splashing semen against his own stomach.

Vaughn squeezed and pumped his cock as Rhys shook with the pleasure of the orgasm.

Vaughn sat up, putting both arms around the other man now to hold him up. It put his tattooed shoulder where he the dominant could bite down on the skin as he made his final, frantic thrusts. Rhys felt like he was molded against his body. The orgasm drew a moan that grew deeper as the brief throes of climax went on.

Then there was silence and stillness. Rhys leaned his forehead down against Vaughn's’ and the held each other and breathed.

Without speaking, he lifted Rhys off of himself and settled him on his knees so he could grab the emergency shears. The ropes were cut and Rhys’ arms were freed.

Rhys flopped down onto his slide and lifted his flesh hand to look at it. He ran his metal fingers over the indentations made by the ropes.

“I’ll be right back, baby.” Vaughn stepped into the bathroom, blissfully outfitted with a running water sink and toilet and washed himself up. He felt a little exhausted, but he had duties to attend to first. He wet a towel and a wash cloth and poured Rhys a glass of water before returning to the bedroom.

The water was set on the nightstand and he handed Rhys the smaller cloth as he rolled him onto his back. After care was as much a part of the ritual of dominance and submission as the pain, the sex and the mind games; so he always made sure to do it well.  

Rhys quietly used the cloth to wash his clammy face and neck.

Vaughn wasted no time washing down Rhys. He dabbed the towel over his stomach and reverently cleaned his cock. He turned him over and pulled him onto his knees so he could swab down his aching ass.

It was obvious that Rhys was enjoying it as he pushed up onto his knees and spread his legs.

Vaughn chuckled as he finished up and tossed the towel over into the general direction of the hamper. He took the other cloth from Rhys and tossed it on the pile as well.

Rhys pushed up onto his arms and threw open the bed covers and climbed underneath them, shimmying under the thinner blanket and sheets there.

Vaughn grabbed the duvet and tugged it onto the floor before he followed Rhys into the bed. “You going to have a nap? You did wake up awfully early for a weekend.”  

“Yeah… That’d be nice.” Pain and sex were better than pills for putting Rhys to sleep. He lay on his side and fished around for a pillow.

“We’ll go to dinner with Yvette later tonight and maybe watch a movie? Hmmmmmm?” Vaughn’s voice was a sweet croon.

“Mm hmmm.” Rhys’ eyes closed as Vaughn settled on his back close to him. He put his robotic arm over his diminutive, dominant partner and rested there.

Vaughn closed his eyes and absently rubbed his fingers over Rhys’ robotic limb. “You be sure to thank Fiona when she gets back.”

Rhys snorted, “Thank her? I’m going to punch her in the boob again.”

“Rhys. That’s terrible and you are _not_ punching anyone. You’re going to thank her for caring enough… and… wait, when did you punch her?”

Rhys smirked, “It was an accident… back before we fought the Traveler. She snuck up on me. I _guess_ I’ll thank her but she’s going to tease me.”

Vaughn squinted, “You should be used to that by now. At least things will be back to normal.”

“Normal,” Rhys snickered; one leg wrapping around Vaughn’s. "Is that what this is?"

Brushing a hand across Rhys’ hair, Vaughn smiled, “It works for me.”

“Yeah, me too. So… are you really going to buy me a collar?”

“Buy? No. Ew.” Vaughn’s nose wrinkled a moment before his face lit up, “I’m going to do one better. I’m going to _make_ you one.”

“You’re going to learn leatherworking… just to make something for _me_?”

“In in ancient leather culture it would be considered… tacky to buy what should be made. It’s a symbol. It means something. You deserve to have things done right.”

Rhys looked moved as he kissed Vaughn’s bearded cheek. “And… we’re still getting married, right?”

“God, yes. We’re still getting married! You would be all filled in on this if you hadn’t avoided talking to me for weeks… and we don’t have to rush. I want to take some time… put something really nice together for us.”

“I need a little time, too.” Rhys yawned, “To put myself back together.”

“Then time is what you will have, bro.”

That satisfied Rhys enough that he gave a little nod and closed his eyes to sleep

**Unable to help himself, Vaughn spent a long time watching Rhys’ sleeping face as he pondered all the promises of the future.**


End file.
